Loki's Tale
by x-darkangel-x
Summary: A story about Loki, only a Loki with a little twist :) R/R


Prologue- Old Dreams  
  
Year-2013  
  
Young Tyler looked up at the faces of his tearful parents. Why are they doing this to me? he thought to himself as his mother embraced his feeble body in what would be the last hug he ever received. His eyes darted over to his father, who was now staring at the wall with a blank expression in his hazel colored eyes. His graying, black hair was tousled in every direction, as if he hadn't the energy to brush it anymore. This is all happening because of last month, when I was bitten by that creature. . . Tyler remembered. It was its fault his parents were abandoning him, they couldn't handle the truth. Wiping a few more tears from her bloodshot eyes, Tyler's mother lead him outside and they began to walk to the forest. Every so often along the way she glanced down at him and stifled a few dry sobs, while Tyler tried his best not to cry. Once they reached their destination she bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you baby, but you can't come back, the villagers will kill you if they find out what you are". She tucked a few strands of her ash brown hair behind her ear, the same color that he had inherited.  
  
"I don't want to go mamma!" Tyler cried "I'm scared!"  
  
Standing up slowly his mother turned around and started walking back to the house, acting as if she didn't hear what he was saying. Every ounce of her wanted to go back and hug her child, but she knew that he wouldn't be safe back in the village.  
  
"Please momma! Don't leave me!" Tyler screamed, but for some reason he just stood where he was, for he knew that all his begging and pleading wouldn't change his parents decisions.  
  
Tyler watched his mother walk away, until she became no more than a speck. Sobbing lightly, he turned around and started walking into the dark, threatening forest that awaited him. . .  
  
Loki awoke in a cold sweat.  
  
Chapter 1 - Another Day, Another Death  
  
Year-2030  
  
Loki tried his best not to remember the dream he had just awoken from a few minutes ago. His face was dripping in sweat and his dirty, brown bed sheets were tousled everywhere on the mattress he slept on. Looking around he studied his two room apartment that the agency had so "graciously" given to him. The walls were painted a sickly yellow and there were several beer stains on the bright orange carpet. Off to the corner on his far right there was a wooden dresser that held all of Loki's valuable possessions ; His black sunglasses, so as to hide his identity when he was performing his task, a pair of brown leather gloves, which he wore everywhere so that he wouldn't leave fingerprints, and his two trusty daggers, they had been his favorite weapon of choice for as long as he could remember. The dresser also contained a few articles of clothing. The room had no windows, thus the bases of its appeal, for Loki liked his privacy. A desk had been set up right beside his dresser. It was littered with thousands of pieces of paper; old assignments that Loki had already completed. A pale, green fridge stood next to the desk, holding whatever little bits of food Loki liked. There was also a door on his left which lead to a small bathroom consisting of a sink, toilet, mirror and small bathtub.  
  
Sitting up slowly Loki stretched and walked over to the dresser. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of black pants, his favorite moth-eaten gray cloak, and a blood stained T-shirt that he hadn't bothered to wash yet. None of the blood was his own, it was always his victims, and for some reason Loki thought of it as a good luck charm and always wore it when he was about to perform a "task." Slipping his clothes on quickly, Loki walked over to the bathroom and took a look at his reflection. He had strong, yet handsome facial features. Short, ash brown hair, like his mother. Tanned, olive skin, and piercing yellow orbs that seemed to change color depending on his mood. People often told him that his eyes were his best feature, Loki could honestly say that he didn't agree with them. For his eyes held within them painful memories of his past.  
  
Grabbing his toothbrush off the sink counter Loki squirted on some toothpaste and began brushing his pearly whites, trying as best as he could to get the bits of chocolate cookie left in them from the previous night. Once he finished this task he ran a comb through his hair (although he really didn't need to), grabbed his two daggers and sunglasses from the dresser drawer, and set off outside his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
After only walking for a few minutes down his shabby neighborhood, the cellphone in his pant pocket began to vibrate madly. Groaning slightly he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the shinny device. He flipped it open and waited for the person on the other end to speak, for agents never said anything until they were sure they could identify the voice.  
  
"Agent Tyler" the voice said.  
  
Loki quickly identified it as his head commander Kraken "It's Loki" he corrected him.  
  
"Right, err. . .sorry. Anyways, I have a new task for you Agent Loki" Kraken stated, Loki could amost hear the anticipation in his voice.  
  
"All right, spill" Loki replied.  
  
"There's a girl standing on the corner of 34th Ave. We have reason to believe that she is apart of The Kryptonic, and organization that we have been trying to destroy for several months now. Anyways, if she is who we think she is then she is carrying some very valuable, classified information with her sealed in a green plastic envelope. I want you to steal it."  
  
"That's it?" Loki replied happily, this mission was going to be relatively easy.  
  
"No, that's not all. You have to kill her, or else she will tell them all she knows from what she has read in the envelope already. We need that information Loki, badly, and the other organization can't have it." Kraken stated dryly.  
  
"I will do the task commander, but first your going to need to give me a brief physical description of this woman."  
  
"Ohh, that's right. She has long red hair, and is around the height of 5"4. She has emerald green eyes and today she will be wearing a black trench coat" as soon as he said this the line went dead.  
  
Shaking his head slightly Loki pocketed the phone and started walking in the direction of 34th Ave, patting his daggers every so often for comfort. He continued to walk for at least 10 minutes, then, almost instantly his wolfish senses kicked in. He could smell the scent of womans perfume, and he automatically spotted the lady with red hair, clutching an envelope at her side. A small smile etched its way across his face as he pulled out his sunglasses and placed them on his face, completely sealing his unusual eyes. Thinking for a moment he walked up to her and coughed.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but there's a man in the alley who says you have something of his" Loki congratulated himself silently in his own mind at the cunning lie that just spilled from his mouth.  
  
"It's about time" she replied "I've been waiting to deliver this for hours" her eyes darted down to the envelope.  
  
Loki smiled then continued "Well, follow me, he doesn't like to be kept waiting"  
  
He could tell that the girl thought she knew who he was talking about because her eyes lit up and she began to follow him down the alley that he had choosen just minutes ago to perform his task.  
  
"So where is he?" she asked 2 minutes later, the sound of bordom in her voice was highly noticable.  
  
Loki turned around and she let out a small scream once she saw the daggers that were clutched in his hand.  
  
"You've already met him" and as soon as he said this he swiped the his dagger across her throat, cutting the flesh instantly. Blood poured out of her open wound as she stumbled back and hit the ground with a loud SMACK. Coughing madly she looked up at him with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Please, don't kill me, I don't know whats in this envelope, I just needed the money!" blood oozed out of her mouth and rolled down her chin as she spoke.  
  
Loki spat on her face "Lies" he hissed.  
  
Lifting his foot lightly he placed it over her throat and applied pressure, when the familiar crack echoed in his ears he knew she was dead, he had just broken her neck. Smiling happily at his work he cleaned the blood off his dagger on his shirt and picked the envelope up. Tucking it under his cloak he set off in the direction towards the agency headquarters. Another day, another death, he thought to himself happily. 


End file.
